1. Field of the Invention
Diffusers for a light source such as a flash gun varying the distribution of illumination on the subject being photographed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Reflectors are known having devices for inserting diffusing panels which determine the illumination angle of the reflector. These devices of known construction have the drawback that the user must always have on hand a number of different diffusing panels and must always put in another diffusing panel when he wants to change the illumination angle.
In addition, reflectors are known having illumination angles which can be varied by a mechanical change of position relative to their light source. These devices have the disadvantage that they require costly mechanical devices for the necessary geometrical change of position. They also have the drawback that the change of position results in a change in the uniformity of illumination so that these devices are unsatisfactory for use with most illumination angles.